The use of test strips in the determination of biological analyte concentration is of widespread importance, particularly to persons afflicted with type one diabetes. In regulating their disease, such diabetic patients may be required to perform an average of five to ten blood glucose tests per day via a process of self-monitoring to determine their blood glucose levels. As a result, diabetic patients expend a significant amount of time throughout their daily lives testing their blood glucose levels.
As the number of patients suffering from diabetes increases, the practice of self-monitoring blood glucose levels has become routine. The process of self-monitoring typically involves diabetic patients obtaining a test strip by removing it from a test strip container, applying a sample of blood thereto, inserting the test strip into a blood glucose meter, and obtaining results by measuring the concentration of analytes. When the test is completed, the test strip is removed from the meter and discarded.
Systems for monitoring blood glucose typically include a test strip container, a blood glucose meter, and a lancing pen with lancet; thus, the portability of current blood glucose monitoring systems is limited. Test strip containers commonly take the form of conventional vials wherein test strips recess below the vial opening and must be manually removed; these designs are often large in size and awkward in form, limiting portability. While some attempts have been made to incorporate test strips into a blood glucose meter, eliminating the need to carry a test strip vial, these designs carry with them a variety of disadvantages. Generally, the designs have been shown not to be robust in protecting the strips from the environment due to seal damage from repetitive use, i.e. multiple user closings and openings. Thus, additional embodiments for blood glucose meters and methods of manufacturing and utilization thereof are desirable.